


Snow On Snow

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [38]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Djaq experiences snow for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow On Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #1

_In the bleak midwinter, frosty wind made moan,_   
_Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone;_   
_Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow,_   
_In the bleak midwinter, long ago._

_\--"A Christmas Carol" or "In the Bleak Midwinter" by Christina Rosetti_

 

Djaq was staring, completely transfixed.

“Is that..?”

“Yes, that’s snow,” Will muttered, smiling despite himself. He couldn’t help it. She was staring at it as if it was gold instead of just a cold, white substance, as if the very wonders of the world were being revealed before her eyes.

“It’s so…”

“Yes, it’s very white.”

“Is it always…?”

“No, it doesn’t always snow in winter, though it is pretty often I would believe. It’s not always this much.”

“And can you…?”

Will laughed outright now. “Yes, you can touch it.”

She gingerly bent forward, warm, brown fingers touching the starkly white snow, flinching away as her skin came in contact with the freezing substance, though reaching out to touch it just as quickly again. She let her palm rest against the surface of it, blinking as her skin absorbed the cold and the snow absorbed her heat.

“This is just…” she let out a small laugh.

“It’s just water. You can boil it, and its water. It melts when it gets warm.”

“Frozen water.”

Yes,” Will said, his voice barely loud enough to hear. “I always hated midwinter.”

She didn’t hear him, too preoccupied with scooping up a handful of snow, weighting it in her palm and letting it slip through her fingers, shivering at the cold. He realized he was still smiling, and that his eyes hadn’t left her form for the last ten minutes.

Yeah. He’d always hated midwinter. Before.


End file.
